Dendrobatid Alkaloids. Two alkaloids of the Pumiliotoxin A series and one of the histrionicotoxin series have been assigned structures based on nmr and mass spectral comparisons with alkaloids of known structure. Metabolism of drugs. The product of microsomal transformation of chloroform has been shown to be the dithiocarbonate of glutathione.